


Cede to the Light

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dabbling a bit in the Sanctuary!woodsmen AU/apoca bit that's been floating in my head for ages.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cede to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Dabbling a bit in the Sanctuary!woodsmen AU/apoca bit that's been floating in my head for ages.

Kate’s lulled to sleep by the crackling of the fire and the sound of crickets outside the open window. Her head’s lolled against Will’s shoulder, jerking as he shifts unexpectedly.

“Hate you,” she grumbles trying to force back a yawn as he pulls away to stand, leaving her suddenly cold.

Magnus is silhouetted in the doorway for a moment, an odd specter, until Will’s shadow casts her entirely in gloom.

“You’re late.” His murmur is low, but it carries easily along the late summer breeze. Kate burrows against the blanket Will had been using as a cushion. She’s exhausted after the day she had spent removing stumps from the lot they had cleared earlier in the year. She could care less if they argued again, she only wished they would go about it out of earshot.

Magnus shakes her head, the familiar rustle of her hair against her shoulders missing. “Not now,” she whispers, her voice light against Will’s as his darkens with anger.

There’s a moment when Kate considers peeling open an eye to watch the tension shift between the two of them, but the thought of the effort it would take, the thought of being pulled into yet another argument, is enough to dissuade her.

The floor creaks and the door whispers shut before she senses Will’s presence, calm despite his obvious worry, hovering above her.

A boot drops to the floor and then another as Magnus takes a seat, shedding the layers of clothes that had distanced her from the world.

“We could have used your help.” The dispute continues as Will lifts Kate gingerly, resting her head partway into his lap, her tangled hair fanned out against faded denim. His hand runs the length of arm as Magnus clatters through nearby shelves pulling free half-empty canisters and cans until she finds a loaf of half-stale bread and hums appreciatively.

“Magnus.”

Kate hears the loaf land back on the shelf as Magnus makes a frustrated note in the back of her throat. The bread was Kate’s breakfast. It would’ve been her dinner if she had bothered to eat anything.

“There’s beans on the stove.”

Kate’s getting sick of all the noise, the rummaging. She can’t help but watch, the light from the fire harsh against the dark of the small cabin.

Dinner procured Magnus settles beside Will just within Kate’s range of vision.

“You’re quiet tonight.”

Kate huffs out a sigh wishing the bed was closer, wishing she could fall back to sleep. Will echoes her sigh with choked noise of his own. Magnus scoops up another spoonful of beans. It’s hovering before her face, Kate can smell it, eyes pressed shut as she curls into Will’s side.

Will’s hand moves to her hair; Kate pushes away the mutterings of the conversation going on above her, the snippets of sentences, and the worry, always the worry.

Magnus finishes eating the bowl set aside, spoon glittering golden flames in the encroaching gloom. The fire is dying as she’s coaxed from the floor by Will’s strong arms and held snug and warm by Magnus on the creaking mattress they share. Soon the dark would cede to the light, Magnus’s will to Will’s and Kate would return to her work, but for now their was only quiet whispers and the comfort of sleep.


End file.
